1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collapsible container according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible containers of this type are widely used in trade because the containers can be reduced in size simply by folding the walls inwards on top of each other towards the base, while providing ample transport and receiving volume when the lateral walls are folded outwards into an upright position. Containers of this kind have a container base that is usually rectangular, to which are hinged the edges of the collapsible lateral walls, by articulated hinges or by integrally molded-on film hinges. When in the folded out or upright position, the lateral walls are interconnected by a snap-in catch, with appropriate snap locks on one pair of opposing lateral walls engaging behind corresponding latches on the other pair of opposing lateral walls. However, releasing the catch on this type of collapsible container in order to convert the collapsible container from its service condition with upright lateral walls into the collapsed position with folded-down lateral walls is often problematic. Depending on the design of the collapsible container, folding the lateral walls upwards towards the snap-in catch in order to form the collapsible container is often awkward also, for those who are unfamiliar with the catch mechanism, it is frequently difficult to accomplish. Moreover, some containers give the impression of being very unstable when assembled, because the snap-in catch is not sturdy. Often, the lateral walls of the assembled container are not held firmly by the snap-in catches and therefore remain wobbly. When handled, these assembled collapsible containers are rickety and often collapse by accident, which is of course extremely annoying.